


Time to Part

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Adam and Kate have a small heart to heart before Kate has to leave for New York.





	Time to Part

**Author's Note:**

> I think this ship is cute and I wanted to make something small for them.

“Is this really it?”

Adam’s voice came out softly, almost in a whisper as he watched Kate pack her guitar and a few songbooks.

The young blonde gave Adam a pleading look; it was a silent gesture for him not to make things harder than they needed to be. Kate had gotten accepted to the music conservatory of her dreams and would have to move across the country in two days. She didn’t want to put Adam through the stress of a long distance relationship, especially when neither of them would make that much money; they had just graduated from high school months before and the young Jamaican had no idea what he would go to school for.

“Adam, I love you, believe me. I just don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.”

Those words set something off in the young man, tears flowing down his face beyond his control. He’d never cried over a girl before in his life, but Kate was different. He fell in love with her halfway through their high school career before he asked her to date him, which she gladly agreed to do. She fell in love with him towards the end of their of senior year, right before it was time for prom.

They shared many firsts, hoping it wouldn’t be their lasts, but all good things must come to an end, or that’s what Kate assumed when she opened the acceptance letter from the Manhattan School of Music. Adam had been over her house that day and he remembered watching her scream with joy. His heart ached, knowing they’d be apart, but he was so proud of her. He couldn’t wish for any other future for her, but with him attempting to get a degree in his hometown of Kingston, it wasn’t the future he expected to plan.

“Adam, the truth is...I don’t think I can deal with the distance. I don’t think I can stand not seeing your smile every day, hearing your voice every moment, and feeling your arms around me every night…” Kate kept her gaze on her bag, because if she even glanced at the man, she would break down right there. She knew he was crying; she could hear the occasional sniff from him as they let silence fall between them. It was hurting her by the minute, but she knew it was what she wanted. Whether either of them liked it.

“I respect your decision, cowgirl,” Adam stated after a moment. They both laughed at the nickname. It was branded to her during their junior year when they went to the town fair, and with excitement, Kate opted to try out the mechanical bull. It just so happened that she was wearing her favorite western hat, making her look like a cowgirl, in Adam’s opinion.

“I want you to know that you should be consider me as your second priority. I want your first priority to be you, your ambitions, your life and your future…” He wiped his face and gave Kate a genuine smile, reaching his arms out to offer her a hug. The blonde woman pressed her lips together and fell into his embrace. She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, sighing softly when he rubbed her back.

They stayed against one another for a few minutes before Kate pulled back and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against Adam’s. He relaxed into the kiss, eyes closing and hands resting on the small of her back to hold her close. They parted and both let out a small laugh.

“You stay safe out in the city, ya hear? I love you, Kate Denson, and I am beyond proud of you.”

“As I am with you, Adam Francis.”


End file.
